FP - January, 2407
This page chronicles posts #21826-21960 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2407. *FP - December, 2406 *FP - February, 2407 Earth Plots First Week On a Section 31 mission, JACKSON MOYER and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE miss the new years in London, but decide they can make it to one in another time zone and still have a good time while being the heroes. NOAH ALMIN is at the Munroe resorts when SHAWN MUNROE introduces himself and makes sure he knows a little about his step-daughters new boyfriend. ABBOTT THAY is spending NYE with WILLIAM JAMES and MILDRED JAMES so they can get to know him now things are more serious with BEATRICE JAMES. Out to have some fun, MARIEL OKEA then runs into SENDRA MYSEN-UNA at a strip club and they have more of a personal and candid conversation about their romantic lives. After the holidays, KALAL ELBRUNNE is back to work with RACHEL KINCAID when she gets another lead into who could be doing this desert larva stuff. They make plans to interview her in the future. NERYS DORR sends a communication to KARYN WOLFE on Bajor and confesses to her that she is now engaged and they are going to be a real family. ABBOTT gets together with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN to talk about the holidays and she is touched they have made so much progress since the year before. MARCUS WOLFE has a meet/greet with KATAL DHAJA and RAHNE DHAJA, telling his ex-wife his plans to marry Nerys – something Katal supports. WILLOW SPARKS hangs out with MARLINA BELL, getting a mani-pedi before they talk about the guys in their lives. MARCUS takes the time to explain his new engagement to Nerys to RAHNE and they spend some time together having fun in the snow. After her date with Marlina and later Tucker, WILLOW leaves and is kidnapped by Dr. Emmanuel Winters who wants to clone her because of her chimera genetics. MEGAN SPARKS begins to worry when Willow doesn’t show up. She talks to VINCENT SPARKS and MARLINA before realizing something is wrong. MEGAN leaves with WILLIAM BELL to TUCKER DORR’s apartment and barges in, finding the porn of her on the HV. Hoping to have security arrest him, Tucker flees. TUCKER shows up at ABBOTT’s apartment, but is soon sent away since he doesn’t want any trouble. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is making out with LUKE UNA when LAUREN AL-KHALID walks in and is happy to see her brother has a new girlfriend! Now his sister knows, LUKE decided to introduce SAMANTHA to KATAL. The two women have a good time catching up and understanding the others point of view. Second Week In Paris, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARCUS WOLFE catch up about things since Marcus left for Bajor and is now back. LUKE UNA decides it would be appropriate to introduce himself to VYLIN ELBRUNNE now Sam knew his own mother. He has an awkward conversation before accidentally implying he and Sam have discussed marriage. WILLIAM BELL calls MEGAN SPARKS to the morgue to tell her WILLOW SPARK’s body has been found dead and needs to be identified. MARCUS hopes to question RAHNE DHAJA a little more about her memories and finds out she does have some kind of connection/memories of Sophie/Maximillian. Convinced something was going on, MARCUS calls CHRISTOPH and they discuss how someone now would have memories of people in the past. MEGAN is called in again to identify another body who is related to the Sparks but explains it isn’t anyone she knows. VYLIN isn’t sure how to think about Luke and talks to KALAL ELBRUNNE and is shocked to hear Sam has more than one guy friend. JAMES MUNROE talks to TUCKER DORR when the kid is caught and tries to implore him to see the seriousness of the situation, before he realizes that Willow’s body is inconsistent with reports of her manicure. MARLINA BELL and CONNOR talk about the case and are shocked to hear about the new body. Marlina is more convinced than ever they have to figure things out. Third Week Back in Mammoth, KATAL DHAJA catches up with ELLIANA TREDWAY and gets to meet Alexandria for the first time, as well as a gossip. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out JACKSON MOYER when she tells him about the new clone found and how she thinks things are related to Leo Brown. SAMANTHA seeks out VINCENT SPARKS, talking to him about the chimera and gets a blood sample in hopes of finding out what is going on. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN goes out to shop and chat with BEATRICE JAMES in hopes of having better relations with her brothers girlfriend. Connecting the dots in the Sparks case, BENEDICT HUGHES is able to find the common link and tells SAMANTHA that S31 has a mole in the section – Dr. Winters. KALAL ELBRUNNE is sent to get Winters and stops him just in time as WILLOW SPARKS is rescued and Winters commits suicide. MEGAN SPARKS is more than happy to have WILLOW back as they reunite and Willow is shocked to hear about Tucker and his sex tape. MARLINA BELL can focus on the good now Willow has been found and asks WILLIAM BELL about when to tell Connor she loves him – something he says to wait for. MEGAN has lunch out with CONNOR ALMIN-REESE in hopes of finding out more information on his feelings for Marlina. Fourth Week Together to gossip about the Spark’s rescue, KALAL ELBRUNNE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE discuss possibilities for the future which include Sam transferring to the CID. RAHNE DHAJA is with her soon-to-be step-grandfather, EBEN DORR, and they get to know each other and their interests. KALAL runs into INDIRA FROBISHER and they talk about the rescue of Sparks, as well as her son Carsten. SAMANTHA has another date with LUKE UNA and he inquires how their future will be if they aren’t going to get married right away. MELISSA FUKUSHIMA reaches out to MARLINA BELL after bring prompted by Willow’s kidnapping to give the girl another change. ABBOTT THAY and BEATRICE JAMES are having lunch together as she discusses her outings with his sister and mother. ANTHONY NORAD talks to DELANEY NORAD on the beach before she confesses she is pregnant with a baby girl. HEIDI THAY finally has a chance to go out with BEATRICE and they talk about food and what Abbott likes the best, as well as just about keeping Beatrice close to the family. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE goes out with SAMANTHA for lunch, talking about his upcoming tour and her relationship with Luke. MATILDA WEISS has lunch with BRYAN COMPTON who explains he is working on classes at the Academy in hopes of bettering his career. WILLOW SPARKS is back at school and chats with DYLAN DHOW who tries to help make her transition back as easy as possible. MATILDA goes to MICHAL JESYN’s apartment and meets his new pet Isis. NERYS DORR has some ideas for her wedding and discusses them with MARCUS WOLFE to have it in September. When CARSTEN FROBISHER gets a visit from ZURI DORR, INDIRA FROBISHER is shocked and concerned for her child. Zuri explains she had a baby, SKYE RO’TAN (January 05, 2407) and is leaving her for her sister to look after. Cardassia Plots First Week Out at a Legate’s party, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR talk about the future and how they want to make things better for the family. Third Week When JORET VENIK invites HOIT UULI to the bar, he tells him that he is in love with Chasama and going to quit the escort business. Wanting Hoit to take over, he is shocked when Hoit says no because he likes Sisi. Joret freaks out and leaves after a fight because of Hoit’s interaction with Sisi. HOIT calls SISI VENIK and the two talk but she gets too pushy, causing them to break up and Hoit to quit his job at the Paintball course. DURAS VENIK realizes something has been going on with Sisi and confronts JORET only to find out about her and Hoit, as well as his son being in love. DURAS confronts SISI about why she is upset and she confesses to having sex with Hoit. Duras has a blow up and they get into a huge argument which JEVRIN VENIK has to break up. Determined to leave the house, TRET VENIK follows his sister only for her to return because she has nowhere else to go. Fourth Week After the huge fight with her family, SISI VENIK leaves to HOIT UULI’s in the morning to tell him what has happened. They decide to get back together and move into his apartment so she has somewhere to go. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week On the station for research, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC talks to KARYN WOLFE about the idea of previous lives and just how that could relate Dax to a Nazi he knew in the war. BENJAMIN WOLFE takes BELLA WOLFE out to explore and be friends, before talking over icecream. Past Plots - Flashbacks First Week 1934 Arriving in Cologne, MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) and SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) enjoy exploring the city. They go to the Cathedral and talk more about politics and the future. Eventually, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN go to the university and run into CHRISTOPH RABBINIC who offers to show them around the campus. SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN have an elegant dinner out and to mark the end of their trip and talk about their parents, as well as getting to meet them. In December of the year, SOPHIE has gotten a position to be in a travelling music group for new years and tells MAXIMILLIAN she is going to Austria. He is confused but ultimately let’s get go in hopes of making her happy. When SOPHIE realizes she is in love with Max, she comes back through Colmar, to talk to her father, JEAN-MARC ROUSSEAU and explains just how she realized he was the one. 1935 Back in Berlin, SOPHIE goes to MAXIMILLIAN’s apartment and confesses her love to him. He is ecstatic and happy to really be in a full relationship with his flower. Second Week 1935 In Colmar, MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) is with SOPHIE ROUSSEAU to meet her father and other family now they are a couple. They have been getting closer than ever and are intimate for the first time. 1938 When SOPHIE hears word of the Kristallnacht, she confronts MAXIMILLIAN about it in hopes he will finally see the Nazi’s are not a just people. He refuses and she gives him his second strike. 1939 Finally graduating from University as a veterinarian, SOPHIE is happy to have MAXIMILLIAN there despite the tensions which are increasing between Germany/France. Later in the year, SOPHIE is told by her father, JEAN-MARC ROUSSEAU that war has been declared and they all have to evacuate. 1940 When JEAN-MARC is told to give up his position as mayor of the city and give up the residences of Jews, he talks to SOPHIE about doing the right thing. Giving her the list first, he implores her to save them before he is publically executed. 1942 Working late, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC over hears MAXIMILLIAN arguing with people on the phone. They converse about their lives before he remembers that he once met them some time again in Cologne and recalls Sophies, wondering what happened between them. In December of the year, MAXIMILLIAN calls CHRISTOPH to his home to chat with him, having no one else and they talk more seriously about Sophie and family. MAXIMILLIAN is soon to leave for Paris when he talks to CHRISTOPH about finding Sophie there. There is a brief argument when Christoph implies that America will find the key to the atom bomb first. Third Week 1943 When MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) makes it to Paris, he summons SOPHIE ROUSSEAU to see him. They have an awkward introduction as he tries to make nice but she is having none of it. When SOPHIE returns back to her apartment, her boyfriend, THOMAS MOURIN is relieved she is okay but shocked to hear of her history with Wolfram – something they use to further their cause in the Maqius. When SOPHIE is summoned again, she acts as coy as possible with MAXIMILLIAN, trying to slowly win over his trust in a way that would not seem suspicious. Max offers to have her sing at a function and SOPHIE is implored by THOMAS that this is a perfect chance to hit an ammo depot. At the gala, SOPHIE is singing the first song MAXIMILLIAN ever heard her sing in hopes he will fall for the ploy when the ammo depot is blown up and she is brought to his home to be safe. MAXIMILLIAN comes home to a sleepy SOPHIE and more tension snaps as he has her in his arms. They talk about her moving in and the future of them together. After breakfast, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN make love for the first time, insuring her hold on Wolfram. Fourth Week 1943 When SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) arrives back to her apartment after she talked to Max, her boyfriend THOMAS MOURIN is there and concerned if she is alright. She explains she loves Max in her own way and Thomas is concerned about her resolve. SOPHIE later confronts MAXIMILLIAM WOLFRAM regarding the execution of people related to the ammo depot explosion and questions his moral character. When THOMAS gets concerned that Wolfram may become suspicious, they plan to have Sophie’s character attacked and even an assassination attempt. Going for a night on the town, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN watch a movie before talking about recent untoward graffiti about her. SOPHIE is out singing when a faux assassination attempt kills an officer beside her and sets off MAXIMILLIAN into a protective rage. Set into gear to find the Maquis, MAXIMILLIAN has them found out and explains to SOPHIE he is about to have a sting so big the whole group will fall in Paris. Going out to warn them all SOPHIE is left behind only to have MAXIMILLIAN find her. He is made aware of her betrayal before she shoots him and runs, leaving the city. SOPHIE returns to THOMAS and explains what happened with Max before they flee. Backposts First Week Dec, 4th week, 2406 Visiting Medinah, MARIEL talks to ISAAC AL-KHALID and they make plans to hang out on new year’s. Second Week Jan, 1st week, 2407 MOLLY O’BRIEN and NOAH ALMIN wake up hung over in the morning and talk about meeting her step-father and plans for later. Third Week January, 2nd week, 2407 When KALAL follows his new lead on the desert larva, he talks to a Dr. Sarah Michaels only to find out that she was using them to clone her brother in order to say goodbye. DYLAN DHOW has no idea where Willow is, and seeks out VINCENT SPARKS only to be shocked to hear she is missing. Fourth Week January, 2nd week, 2407 When VINCENT SPARKS is at the hospital, ZAYANI ALMIN attempts to make him feel better about the death of his twin sister by offering her knowledge about chimeras. #01 January, 2407 2407 #01 2407 #01